


Secrets and confessions

by 1001scoganmusings



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brooding, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001scoganmusings/pseuds/1001scoganmusings
Summary: Logan gets turned into a vampire. Scott and Logan are both trying to confess to each other but misunderstandings happen.I know I suck at summaries but I promise the stories good.





	1. Chapter 1

tLogans POV  
Beep beep  
"Where am I? What happened?" Opening my eyes I could see I was on a bed in the infirmary connected to a heart monitor with the exception of a missing shirt, but my jeans and boots were still on. There was a table stand to my right with a glass of water on it. A window to the back left side of my head and a chair on the right side of the bed. Searing pain shot up through my body the moment I tried to sit up. Feeling hot and cold like I had a fever.  
"Whoa whoa stay laying down Logan" said Scott trying to sound gentle but obviously failing.  
"Slim what's goin' on?" I asked but it came out more of a raspy whisper. Scott was pushing me down gently to lay back down on the bed. I was feeling a wave of vertigo coming on and my throat was feeling like it was on fire.  
"Thirsty" was all I could say with my throat bein' so dry.  
Scott reached for the glass of water on the night stand. He helped me lift my head to drink. I was drinkin' like I just walked out of a desert. Kind of annoying how my incisors kept touching the glass. Could they always do that? I can't really recall at the moment.  
Turning my head when I finished drinking Scott put me back down propping the pillows behind my head and sat down next to me on the bed. The water helped some with the burning in my throat but it was still there like a dull ache.  
"You were at the center of an explosion taking jubilee and pixie to the mall. Don't you remember."  
"Of all the times to be making cracks about my memory bub this is by far the worst."  
"Well if your able to crack jokes I'd say your fine but, just to be sure we're going to have to monitor you at least for tonight."  
"I'm fine I'll be healed by the end of the hour probably.I have a healing factor remember."  
"And normally I'd agree with that but--"  
"Then its fine to leave right."  
"You can't even sit up right or get off the bed. I wouldn't recommend leaving so soon, just stay laying down."  
Like hell I was. "This is nothing." I had been through worst and I'll be damned if a little explosions gonna do me in. I tried to sit up and get off the bed. Not a bright move. Luckily Scott was there to catch me. If only to nag at me seconds later. It wasn't until he put his hand on my chest to hold me down did I start listening. He brought his face close to mine and said in calm an threatening voice  
"Do. not. leave. this. bed. Or I'll be forced to take drastic measures understood?" We were so close that if I lifted my head I could kiss him. Sometimes I swear he knows how I feel about him. Why else would he say teasing little lines like that. If I wasn't hurting right now I'd push my luck and explore these drastic measures. Mabey I'd shred that white t-shirt an khakis of his with my claws and take him on this fuckin' bed. Who knows. But instead I played a good boy and nodded with no lip this time.  
What the hell is wrong with Scott. Why's my health so suddenly important. He never really visits when I'm hurt. Why was he here? Couldn't be that he was here because he cares about me, right? No, can't give myself false hope. There are plenty of reasons why we can't and won't be together. I shake my head to clear the gloomy thoughts. He's the team leader he has to check on me it his duty.  
"Do you understand now Logan?" Scott asks as he places a hand on my shoulder sounding like he generally cared.  
Wait Shit. What was he talking about? Seeing the confused expression on my face  
Scott just sighs. "Can't you just listen to me for once. Stay in the infirmary OK."  
His hand was so warm and big I almost told him how much I do listen to everything he says, with rapt attention if I may add.  
Wait a minute. What was this scent? It had been distracting me since I woke up. I sniffed the air. Was it scott? Christ it was. It was mouth watering and making me a little dizzy .  
I could also see the bluish purplish of his veins full of... Blood. I could hear it pumping through his veins like a mantra bu bump bu bump bu bump. Licking my lips I could feel my incisors had extended and cut my bottom lip a little. Licking at the blood that came up made my insides feel like they were being squeezed. I wanted no, I needed to taste Scott.  
"Logan?"  
I pulled Scott down by the front of his shirt on to the bed with me. He was laying on top of me an like an idiot I successfully knocked his glasses to the floor. Thank god he clamped his eyes shut. He looked young and gorgeous with out his glasses. Not that I'd ever tell him though.  
"What the hell logan!? I could have leveled the room. Did you forget I shoot concussive blasts?!" We were hip to hip and chest to chest. He was squirming in my lap and unconsciously rubbing against my chest in all the right ways. I had to put my hands in his hips to get him to hold still.  
"Stop movin'." I growled "Your driving me crazy slim." I nipped his ear hearing him gasp and feeling him shiver. He was still trying to get away but only weakly. My lips trailed down along the side of his jaw, movin lower to lick at his neck. I flicked my tounge out alternating from swirling to drawing lazy patterns along his neck and shoulder. I tip my hat to Scott for tryin' to remain stoic an quiet like he didn't like it. But the tall tell flush of his cheeks and the racin of his heart said differently. Just a little taste wouldn't hurt right?  
3rd POV  
Logan licked a slow trail up and down along Scott's jugular. Scraping his fangs gently enough to leave thin red marks. Licking at the blood that welled up in the shallow cuts logan moaned and his grip on Scott's hips tightened. Not enough, just a little more he thought. Logan's fangs pierced through the skin on Scotts shoulder and he began to drink greedily.  
"Ahh Logan no" it was no use Scott thought. Logan had him in an iron grip. But if he was honest with himself it didn't really hurt. Of course the bite had hurt but when Logan started sucking that was a different story. Scott unconsciously brought a hand to the back of Logan's head, holding him in place there. It was euphoric. Every time Logan drank it felt amazing. He could hear Logan drinking his blood like you would hear someone chug a soda. It was weird but Scott didn't care as long as he kept feeling good. The second the blood hit Logan's mouth it was like he was on cloud nine. Nothing else mattered, it was like the world had shrunk down to consist of Scott and Logan on the infirmary bed. Logan knew he needed to stop. He didn't want to but he had to. He couldn't tell you why he knew he had to stop but it was like a voice in his head was saying let go or he'll die over and over again. Logan pulled back now only licking at the blood that welled up from the bite. His saliva seemed to be having a healing effect on the bite he made. With each lick the bite mark grew fainter till Scott's neck looked normal again. Well that's new he thought. "You taste sweet an spicy slim." Kind of like his personality he silently mused to himself.  
"Shut up Logan and let me go!" Logan noticed Scott still hadn't removed his hand from his hair. Smirking Logan abandoned Scott's neck to whisper husky and sultrily in to Scotts ear.  
"Funny how what your doin and what your sayin doesn't match up. Its almost like, you like being man handled by me." Scott's grip on Logan's hair tightened. Damn if logan's dirty talk wasn't doing it for him.  
Logan didn't miss the spike in Scott's arousal or the way he was biting those perfectly kissable lips to hold in any noises. Can't have that now can we Logan thought to himself. With his left hand he cupped the side of Scott's face. Tugging gently on Scott's bottom lip with his thumb loosening it from Scott's teeth. He leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. "Scott" Logan whispered while looking possessive and adoringly at Scott's face.  
Logan brushed his lips to Scott's breifly searching for any signs of rejection. Seeing none he kissed him sweet and innocent at first barely any pressure. Scott was motionless from shock. But melted into the kiss and kissed back as Logan was about to pull away. Scott locked his arms around Logan's neck and pulled him closer leaving no space between them. Logan dipped his tongue in between the seam of Scott's lips and sucked on the lower lip, gently tugging it asking for entrance. Scott let out a shaky breath that Logan took full advantage of. Thrusting his tongue in reveling in how perfect Scott tasted. He mapped it all out with his tongue leaving no spot untouched. He growled in the back of this throat when Scott sucked on his tongue and threaded his hands in his hair, pulling it roughly. Hair pulling for wolverine was an absolute turn on. Scott could tasted the coppery metallic taste of his own blood but he didn't care. He had dreamed about what kissing Logan would be like for months but didn't think he'd get to actually experience it first hand.  
Logan's hands slid from Scott's hips to the back of Scott's pants kneading the perfect round globes in his big hands.  
This was enough to snap Scott out of the fogginess his mind had fallen into since he had fallen into bed with wolverine.  
"Logan we ah need to mmmm stop. We can't . shit. Your not thinking properly. That man's blood must be doing something to you."  
He said in between kisses.  
"Nah slim it ain't the blood." "Yes it is." He sounded sure of himself. "Your in love with someonelse remember. If it was me I'm sure you would've told me." Fuck. Me and my big mouth. Thinking back on it now I should've never said anything. "I do want you. Sorry for bad timing." He didn't look convinced. If anything he looked pissed. Scott broke the kisses and turned his head away. He wasnt listening anymore. He had decided that whatever logan said was nothing more than rambling. Damn was he so desperate to have Logan that he couldn't wait to talk till Logan was better. Obviously not. In all fairness Logan knew he was probably right but god help him, he couldn't bring himself to care so long as Scott was in his arms.  
"Your right slim. I ain't thinking properly. If I was you'd be already naked and under me beggin' for me to let you cum." Logan said as he was palming the front of Scott's jeans. "Already this hard and I hardly touched ya."  
"Fuck" Scott forgot himself momentarily but quickly snapped out of it and removed Logan's hand from his crotch.  
"Logan I'm serious." It always amazes Logan how fast Scott can go from sexy to prudish.  
"Guess your still scared to admit it huh."  
"Scared to admit what exactly logan?" Although Scott knew what he ment. But that conversation was not about to happen now.  
They were glaring at each other now. Or as best Scott could with his eyes closed. "Nothin slim" Logan sneered. Logan could smell Scott's scent was changing too. Scott was still plenty aroused but he was also confused, angry an whoa hold on disgusted.

That was like a bucket of ice water being thrown at Logan.He knew their fearless leader disliked him but disgust. It was almost too much to bear. His thirst and lust forgotten. He released Scott so he could get up and right himself.  
“Umm could you hand me my glasses?” Scott asked looking away and holding out his hand. Logan did so wordlessly. And just in time too. As Hank and jubilee came bursting through the door.

Logans pov  
“Ah your awake. I have the test results back.” Hank announced. “I’m sure Scott has caught you up on what happened.“ He was looking between us as I was fully aware he could smell lust on us.  
“Uh yeah I --”  
“He wasn’t paying attention as usual." Scott said sounding as if he wasn't at my mercy a few seconds ago.”  
“Well I’ll explain then. Hopefully you’ll be able to pay attention this time.” He smirked my way. Damn feral instincts.  
“While you were out with the girls you were infected by a human bomb.”  
It was like a light went off. That’s right. I had went to keep an eye on them an some guy went and exploded right in front of me.  
“You OK jubes.”  
“Yeah you threw me an pixie out of the way. I’m more worried about you and those people that got drenched in blood.” Her voice full of worry an concern.  
“Yeah you’ve been in the infirmary for three days now. I thought you had super healing or whatever? ”  
Well that was some news to me. That had never happened before at least that I can remember.  
“Why didn’t you say I’d been here that long.” I growled at Scott in annoyance.  
“I was trying to before you…I mean before we …” Cute. He was getting all flustered.  
“Before I what.” I said licking my lips slowly on purpose. He looked like he was itchin’ to level me with a blast. Angry Scott was sexy as hell. All prim and proper makes me want to pin him down and fuck him till he couldn’t even remember his own name.

“Enough gentlemen.” Hank cut in. “Now back to what I was saying. Your blood seems to be acting in a highly fascinating way. Triple the regeneration time, burns any disease it comes in to contact with and--”  
“My body already does that. Get to the point hank.” Not in the mood to care about the science parts.

“Oh right sorry. Um after sending some of yours and the infected man's blood samples to a friend of mine we came to a conclusion. You have been infected with vampirism.”  
“Right.” Hank had to be messin with me. “No really what’s wrong with me?”  
“You don’t believe me? I’d never lie to you.”  
“No offense bub but the only thing I know about vampires is that they don’t exist.”  
“Alright then since you don’t believe me how about a little experiment. Its evening right now in case you didn’t notice so when the sun comes up stand in front of the window and let me know how it goes.”  
“Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy!?” I was slightly hoping slim would say something seeing as he likes to play the voice of reason most'a the time. But nope nothing. Unbelievable.  
“I think its kinda cool.” Jubilee stated mater of fact. Pfft teenagers.  
“Let’s see if what Hank says is true just out of curiosity. I mean he is a scientist. ” Scott quietly added.

“Fine but when this is over an all of you are wrong, I accept apoligees in cigars and booze.”

6am

What the hell am I doing. 

6:15

Do I really believe I’m a vampire? Nope not in the least. But somethin is wrong since my self healing took so long. An just remembering the taste of Scotts blood, disgusting. Yeah right who m'i kidding. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy that. I was licking it up like I’d never tasted anything so damn delicious in my life. Ok point one to Hank. And now that I think about it my fangs were longer than usual. Coincidence surly.

6:30  
Fuck it only one way to know.

3rd POV  
Logan could see the sun coming up painting the sky with pinks and golds. Watching as the rays grew closer until finally they touched him.  
Watching in horror as his skin was blistering turning to charcoal right before his eyes. He lept away from the window and kicked it shut. The moment his body left the sunlight it started to regenerate. It looked like nothing had even happened to it. Now he knew for sure. Hank had been telling the truth.  
“Damn.”


	2. Overthinking things

3rd pov

Scott made a run to his room the second he left the infirmary. "Damn it" he was glad no one had noticed he was sporting an erection due to the baggy khakis he always wore. He was sure the others hadn't notice.  
The way logan had spoke so lustily to him and the feel of those thin rough lips on his skin were the only things he could think about. The moment he reached his room he locked the door shut behind him. He leaned back on it to unbuckle his belt pulling his khakis and boxers down relieving some of the pressure on his cock. It jutted upwards 8 inches long and slender with a pink mushroom head already leaking precome. He wasn't super thick but thick enough that his fingers could almost touch with his hand wrapped around it. He brought a hand up and started stroking himself imaging Logan was there, pressing him into the door stroking him with those big hands of his and whispering dirty sinful things into his ear.  
"Like this don't ya slim? Look how slippery and wet its gettin down here for me."  
Scott whimpered, his right hand wrapping tighter around his cock and twisting his wrist every time it reached the mushroom head. His left hand started to massage his balls gently tugging every now and then almost making his legs give out from the pleasure. He would most likely cum before his fantasy played out.  
"Feel good slim? I could make it even better." Logan smirked showing off his fangs as he licked his lips. Looking predatory and sexy. "Loved it didn't you? The way I was sucking your blood. Admit it. Tell me you want me to do it again. Or maybe your want me to suck something else." Scott imagined Logan getting down on his knees and taking him into his mouth. He'd swirl his tongue around the head every time he pulled up never taking his eyes off him. Scott couldn't stand it anymore his fantasy becoming too much for him.  
His hips aching with strain from trying to thrust faster in to his own hand. "Yes! oh god yes!" Scott couldn't think only respond. Pride be damned. "I'm gonna...gona...oh fuck...Logan!"  
"Go ahead. Cum for me Scott." Logan would say it in a husky and sexy voice that had Scott cumming on the spot.  
Scott's mouth fell open in an o and he closed his eyes feeling them roll up as he came all over his shirt, hand, and a little dribbling to the floor making a tinny puddle between his legs. It felt like he had been coming forever. It had been far too long since I've done that he thought as tiny aftershocks went through his body. Scott couldnt remember coming this hard for anyone else not even Jean. No matter what he did everything Logan did caused a reaction in him. He put an arm over his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Now that his head was cleared he felt nothing but a hot white wave of shame and embarassment come over him. He tucked himself back in his pants heading for the bathroom to get tissues and proceeded to clean up the mess he'd made.  
When he finished he laid on his bed and tried to sort his feelings out.  
Scotts POV  
I have to be the worst person in the world. I just came thinking of my closest friend. I'm a sicko. I mean I know its been a year since Jean's death but that's no excuse for my behavior. I shouldn't have allowed Logan to hold me like that. To kiss me and touch me so intimately. He's having a reaction to that man's blood and obviously not himself otherwise he wouldn't have done it. There's absolutely no way he has feelings for me other than being my friend and sometimes less than that. And last time I checked he wasn't gay and he loved Jean just as much as I did.  
Although if I'm honest with myself the moment Logan walked in to my life Jean and mine's relationship started to changed. I tried my hardest to be the same but it was no use. I mean I still loved her but it was more of a friend love than a romantic one. I was only going through the motions. I didnt want her to notice and If she notice she didn't tell me. I felt bad about it so I tried staying away from Logan except for missions and mandatory meetings. But that was a no go. Logan was like a force of nature. You couldn't just ignore him. He'd constantly be trying to pick a fight with me (which I always won thank you very much) by trying to flirt with Jean, by hitting on me, or just plain always having a problem with every decision I made. Which I did not enjoy. And to make matters worst Jean thought it was cute that Logan and I fought. She'd always playfully say 'maybe we should break up so you and Logan can stop fighting and admit you love each other'. She had no idea. I put my thoughts and feelings for Logan in the back of my mind hoping she wouldn't notice. Not that she'd ever read my mind without my consent. But still. I didn't want to hurt her and telling her was really hard. But it was killing me inside to be with someone I didn't love and watching the person I did love trying to be with someone I was supposed to love.  
What really stumped me was how Logan could act like something but be something completely opposite. When Jean first died it was like my whole world collapsed in on itself. I couldn't eat or sleep, I didn't even keep track of days or time. I became a hermit to my fellow x-men, refusing to speak or even socialize with them. YSurprisingly it was Logan that helped pick up the pieces. Why he did it? I don't know honestly. He brought me food, changes of clothes, and damn near drowned me in the tub when I refused to bathe. Although he swears he was helping. I remember the most important conversation we've ever had.  
We were having beers on the roof one evening, we'd just eaten dinner. I was sitting Indian style just starting up at the sky. Logan was sitting next to me hunched over, hands in his lap with his legs crossed. He had this look of such seriousness, it almost looked like he was praying.  
"Scott I, I think maybe, I think it's about time we moved on from Jean." He spoke the words so softly as if saying it pained him.  
We sat in silence for a while.  
I turned to look at him and said "I know." Truely I did know but I never said it out loud because that would finalized that Jean was truly gone. My eyes stung and I felt tears roll down my face. I was crying. I realized I hadn't cried the whole time Jean had been dead. Not even at the funeral. It felt so good to finally let it all out. Logan scooted closer to me and pulled me in to a tight embrace, which i returned. I put my head on his shoulder and cried while he rubbed my back in soothing circles. I couldn't stop the hiccuping and sobbing that racked my body. I hadn't had any physical contact with another person in so long that Logan's strong arms were like heaven. But in my wallowing I had forgotten that he loved her too. I pulled back from the embrace and apologized.  
"I'm sorry" I said while Logan was gently wiping away the tears from my face with his thumb.  
"Its alright. Ain't no shame in cryin" he said as he smiled softly. I didn't know his face could look so kind. It really threw me.  
"No I mean you loved her too and I'm acting like I'm the only one who lost her."  
He didn't say anything. For a moment his jaw tensed up and he was giving the roof a fierce glare like it just insulted him. Then it was gone and he was looking kindly at me again.  
"Your right slim I do miss her. But not the way you think. I loved Jeanie but I wasn't in love with her. She was more like a best friend."  
"What!?" I said in total disbelief. "So all the flirting and trying to break us up, what was that about?"  
"Oh that." He laughed like it was nothing. "I was just messin' with ya." Logan leaned in so close to my face that our noses could almost touch and softly said "I'm a lota things Scott but a homewrecker, ain't one of'em." His eyes never left mine. He leaned away looking at me intensely. I could feel the heat rising in my face. "I'm crazy about someone else anyways."  
What!? Logan already loved someone and it wasn't Jean? I felt a twinge jealousy flare through me. But what right did I have to be jealous. He wasn't mine and never would be. Logan paused looking as if he was choosing each word carefully.  
"You've over come worse things Scott so I know you'll pull through on this. It's not easy, trust me I know, but you'll live and you'll heal. You can always talk to me if it helps ya know." I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him."Thank you Logan. No I mean it. For everything. But mostly for not giving up on me and always being there." His face was complete shock and he was blushing from his ears down to his neck. Aw he's so cute. If only he'd show me this side more often.  
"There's no one else I'd rather have in my corner than you summers." That was about the nicest thing he's ever said to me.  
From then on I started slowly coming down to dinner and talking to the others again. Things were starting to get back to normal.Well almost. I mean there was my growing feelings for Logan that I was scared to admit let alone say out loud. To be honest I'm not even sure why I became fascinated with Logan in the first place. I mean he's mean, rude, and he never listens to a word I say. No that's not all true. He could be kind and caring when he wanted to be. Especially to children. If truth be told(and if anyone else asks I swear I'll deny it) Logan was the kinda guy I strive to be. Exciting, sure of himself, and a natural born leader. Come to think of it what was it Emma called him? Oh yeah the poster boy for mutant cool. Heck maybe I'll tell him someday. Maybe.

3rd POV  
It was around 7am when Logan made his way down to Hank’s labs determined for answers. His clothes and skin were smoking and smelled like burned rubber due to the many windows along the way full of morning light. The only thing protecting him from the sun was a fire blanket he'd found by one of the fire extinguishers. “Too many damn windows” he swore. He came to a metal door with the word caution spray painted on it in black and yellow letters. There was also a little glass window that needed cleaning right where the peephole should have been.  
Logan never came down here if he could avoid it. It brought up things he only saw in his nightmares. The kind of things where he was strapped to an operating table while doctors poked and proded him for experimentation. He was almost glade he couldn't remember his past if only for the sake of forgetting it. Logan knocked on the door an waited.  
Knock knock  
“Come in” called Hank. He took off the blanket and folded it on his arm. Upon entering Logan noticed Hank had redecorated. In the middle of the room there was an operating table with a stand next to it. The stand had all the knives and scrubs one might see if they were to enter an operating room in the hospital. On the left side of the room there was a long table full of flasks and test tubes. They were filled with diffrent color liquids. There was also what seemed to be notes strewn all over the table too like Hank had been making something. The wall opposite of Logan looked like it had been converted into a book case. It was filled with numerous thick volumes. There was also what looked like a professor's desk next to the book shelf. The right side of the room looked like it was made up of small computer screens wired together to make some sort of giant super computer. All in all the room seemed to fit beast to a T.  
“Oh Logan what a surprise. I take it your morning was eventful.” Hank chuckled sounding sarcastic and a little smug. He was standing by his desk writing notes on something when he stopped and faced Logan.  
“If you call being flayed by the sun everytime I passed a window eventful then yeah I guess you could say that." There was a long pause before either of them spoke. It was Logan who broke the silence. "So vampire huh.”  
“Yes, it would seem you possess vampiric qualities when I tested your blood. Super heightened censes, super speed--"  
“I could do half that stuff already bub. Is there anything seriously wrong with me.” He asked with a hint of annoyance.  
“This is serious logan. Being mutant and being vampire are two diffrent things."  
"What do ya mean?" Logan asked sounding confused.  
"Let me be explain. A mutant as you know is a being (usually otherwise human) who possesses a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities. A vampire is a human being who has died but has been resurrected by specific supernatural means and possesses a variety of supernatural and superhuman abilities with specific limitations and needs, most notably the need to frequently ingest fresh blood (usually human) in order to maintain their own existence and to strengthen their powers."  
"Powers?" "Yes all vampires have powers to some extent but they can't all necessarily do the same things. Like the way some people can sing and some can't. As I was saying before your mutation resembled closely that of vampire abilities. With the exception of your claws of course."  
"So then I'm dead but everything else is mostly gonna be the same."  
"Yes and no." He could hear the hesitancy on Hank's voice. Logan let out an exasperated sigh. "Just tell me, am I still gonna be able to smoke and drink?" "No. If you try to it'll just taste like ash or dirt."  
"Christ ain't nothin sacred more."  
"I suppose not" Hank laughed. Hank got up from the desk and walked to the operating table. He picked up a small white cooler with a red cross on it and walked back.  
"Here." He said handing it to Logan.  
"What is it?" Taking the cooler from Hank and opening the lid Logan could see it was full of blood packets. He was a little horrified to realize he was getting hungry just looking at them. Disgusted with himself he closed the lid.  
"Where'd you get all this blood?"  
"I squeezed it out of some raw meat from the kitchen. It might not taste as good as warm blood but it will do the trick."  
"Thanks. Since when did you become an expert on vamps?”  
“Remember when I said I had a friend who knew about these things. It was he who helped me ID your symptoms and distinguish fact from myth. His name is Blade. He’s a vampire hunter and quite the expert if I may say so.”  
“Your shit'n me. Like the lost boys kinda thing. Sure he’s just not way to into Halloween or something?” Logan said beside himself with amusement.  
“No and I assure you he’s real. How else do you think I’ve been able to help you? Speaking of help. Hank walked over to the book case a picked out a red leather bound book with yellowing pages and thin cursive writing on it.  
"Blade sent me a copy of his research and discoveries on vampires. I figured you might want to know more about what being a vampire entails.” Logan took the book from hank.  
"So there's absolutely no cure. Your sure."  
"Not that I know of. Once infected its irreversible." Logan's insides turned to ice. Great he thought, Its only been my first day as a vamp an I already fucked up. He had just remembered he had already bitten Scott.  
"Just outa curiosity, can people be turned if their bitten?" He tried to look too suspicious.  
"No the person would have to have injested some of the infected blood. Then from there the body would start to die leaving the victim in a coma like state for three days. But on the third day they'd rise and of course need to feed."  
Relief washed over Logan. I didn't mess up was all he could think.  
"Why?"  
"Just curious is all."  
Logans POV  
“Don’t worry my friend I’m here for you. No matter what you need or if this becomes too much just know my door is always open.”  
I could hear the sincerity in Hank's voice. I knew he’d always have my back when push came to shove.  
“Thanks Hank, I appreciate that and everything else you've done.”  
Hank was beaming at my words. I left Hank's lab around 8:30 am and made my way back to my room. Coming up on window number one I seriously considered waiting for nightfall. No that's quiters talk. I put on the blanket and started on my way. Around half way there I started feeling really tired and sluggish. The vertigo was back too. Walking was getting difficult too, it was like I was walking through mud. Of course low and behold I tripped over my own damn feet. As I’m about to fall a pair of arms circle around my waist pulling me back into a hard chest.  
“Whoa there I gotcha.” recognizing the scent and khakis I knew it was Scott. As if this situation couldn't get anymore embarrassing.  
“Slim?” I leaned my head against my shoulder trying to calm down an keep from blacking out. Wish it were different circumstances though so I could enjoy the feel of Scott's arms around me.  
"Logan is that you?" He sounds a little confused. "What are you doing under there? I thought you were one of the kids playing a prank or something. You should be resting not out and about.”  
“I’m fine.” I tried to pull away but he just held on tighter.  
“Your obviously not. Now stop being difficult and let me help you.”  
“Awe aren’t you just a sweet heart.”  
“Well its about time someone acknowledge it.” Scott said with a smile on his face.  
“Are you gonna help me or flirt with me.” He blushed at my comment an looked away from me. Summers was really too cute.  
“Um, where were you, uh where were you heading?” Scott stuttering. Now he was just asking for trouble.  
“To my room genius.” He let me go 'cept for an arm around my waist to steady me, which I didn’t mind.  
"You wanna tell me what's with the blanket?"  
"To protect me from the sun."  
"What?"  
"Hank was right."  
"Ah figured. He usually is. There's also the fact that you drank my blood. A lot of it actually. That was the dead giveaway." Silence fell between us. The walk to my room was unbearably awkward. Don’t think I don’t know why.

The last time I saw Scott I was practically molesting him. He must think the worst of me. Not that he didn’t before its just, I’m sure he has a new category of low just for me. I sighed feeling like a piece a crap. I glanced at Scott through the corner of my eye actually getting a good look at him. His face showed no sign of annoyance or discontent for me like it usually did. Which was weird. His hair was kinda messy and sticking up at all angles. He was wearing a white muscle shirt that showed off his arms. And baggy sweat pants that were barley hangin on seeing as Scott was real slender and had almost no hips. When I looked up at his face again he was watching me.  
"What?"  
"Nothin its just I've never seen you dress so---"  
"Sloppy."  
"So normal."  
"I like to mix it up. Fashionista by day commoner by night." He always did seem to be able to ruin a moment with that moutha his.  
"Where were you headed just now?" I asked.  
"I was on my way to check on you actually. But you weren't in the infirmary so I figured you were with Hank." He was being casual, too casual for us. Was he trying to pretend nothing happened? I should ask but would he be angry if I brought it up? I'm not going to apologize if that's what he wants because I'd be lying if I said I didn't mean to put my hands on him. I loved every second of it and by the way he was holding onto me I would say he liked it too. I could always blame my current illness for my indiscretion. I mean he already thought it which by the way is so stupid. What is so damn difficult about believing that I might be in love with him. Or maybe I'm wrong and he's still trying to get over Jean. No that can't be it right? He kissed me back. I mean if he didn't want it he could'a just blasted my ass in to next week. So why didn't he pull away. This is too damn confusing. I'm left with options that are shit. One I could tell him the truth, about how much I love him. Or two I could do nothing and watch someone else love Scott. Again. Would he even believe me if I told him? Yeah right, he's too blinded by self hate and guilt over Jean's death to see me. I know I don’t deserve him but I can’t help myself. It like life's always dangling something I want right in front of my face, only to snatch it back as soon as I come close to almost gettin it.  
Why I even fell for him I don’t know. He’s such a prissy stuck up jerk. Mr. Protocol, all work an no play. But even so, i couldn’t hate him. Be angry at him hell yes, but not hate. It seems like lately I’m thinking about Scott too much to be considered healthy.  
We finally reached my room. Let me just say, when Scott opened the door and it felt like someone had slapped me in the face with boiling hot grease.  
“Ahh!!!” I had forgot about the damn window. I staggered back in to the hallway turning away from Scott. Scott had slammed the door shut. The right side of my face and ear were burned.  
“Logan! I'm so sorry! Let me see. Are you ok?! Do you need to go and see Hank?” His voice tinged with worry and panic. Come to think of it I can't recall a time where he was worried or panicked about me.  
“No I’m good. See.” I turned and showed him my face. It was healing if not already healed.  
Relief showed on Scott's face. He put a hand to my face and touched where there should have been burns.  
"For a second there I thought you were gonna turn to dust." No, but I might turn to a beast if you don't stop touching me. As if he could hear my thoughts he with drew his hand and turned towords the door.  
"Ok stay here and let me cover up the window.” He went in and closed the door.  
I leaned against the wall trying to get a grip on myself and wondering if I could talk the professor in to instaling metal blinds to keep the sun out. Scott opened the door and came back out.  
"Alright I put one of your spare blankets up to cover up the window." Leading me into the room, he helped me sit on the bed. The room was bare considering I didn’t have much. Not that I minded. Don’t need much to be happy. Just a bed and a nightstand by the wall on the right side of the room. A desk on the other side, next to a closet full of what little clothes I owned. And a window overlooking the grounds as soon as you walked in.  
I put the journal on top of the cooler and put them on the floor by the foot of the bed. I laid down on my back torn between wanting to sleep and wanting to spend more alone time with Scott. I wanted to tell him to lay with me but I figured that might not go over so well. Scott came over and stood by the bed.  
“I guess we should change your name to Dracula instead of wolverine huh.” I glared at him and he chuckled to himself.  
“Slim keep makin' those corny jokes of yours and I swear I’ll stab you right in the eyes.” He seemed unfazed by my comment and looked down at the cooler. "Why are you carrying that? The cooler? What’s in there?”  
“What do you think genius? Take a look.” I watched him closely even though I knew I wouldn't be able to bear the look on his face if he was too disgusted by my new diet.  
He stooped low and cautiously opened the box like it was a bomb waitin’ to go off.  
“No way.” He said incredulously. Here it comes. No going back now.  
“So you drink blood and are allergic to the sun.”  
He wasn't cringing or running, so far so good. “Nah slim my face usually melts when I go in to the sun.” I said sarcastically but without the usual bite to it. Scott laughed and sat on the floor leaning back on his palms.  
"So tell me about this. What’s going to happen with you. Is there a way to fix this?" He inquired as if this was all normal. I turned to look at him. Was he concerned or just curious? He had what looked like a neutral expression on but I can’t be sure because of those damn glasses. I’d give anything to be able to look at his eyes. Bet they’re blue and deep like the ocean. Damn I’m doin it again. Remembering he asked me a question I snapped out of my teenage girly fawning.  
“From what Hank said I’m suppose to sleep all day be up all night, the sun’s my enemy, and of course blood drinking. There’s no cure according to him. He gave me a book too. The research of someone named Blade. Get this he's an expert at vampire huntin'.”  
“No way.” Scott asked sounding as excited as a kid waking up on Christmas morning.  
“Yes way” I say as I hand him the guide Hank gave me.  
“How To Live After Death. Sounds interesting.” He waggled his eyebrows at me. Scott had started flippin’ through it like a comic book. After a few minutes he finally spoke.  
“Whoa, this journal has all kinds of things in it. Listen to this. All vampires have the ability of spiritual possession and mesmerization as well as super human strength, speed, agility, stamina, and of course immortality. It says Spiritual Possession: The ability to take complete and total control of another person’s body. Kind of like you being the puppeteer and some one else being the puppet. That might actually come in handy during missions."  
"What about the other one? " I have to admit I was highly curious about my new abilities.  
"Oh um, Mesmerization with Eyes: With direct eye contact, a vampire can mesmerize a human, by hypnotizing them. This is some great stuff. I mean it even goes into detail about your eating habits. Listen.Vampires must drink at least a gallon of blood every night but, it does not have to be human. Blood of animals or synthetic will do. Keep in mind the animal blood and synthetic versions will not taste the same, but it will stave off hunger allowing for no exposure or cause you to endanger any humans.“  
"Exposure?” Great now I had to keep something else about myself a secret.  
“Vampire hunters and learning to control new powers. That sucks.” Scott said sounding sympethetic. I was gonna say something but it was lost behind the yawn I let out.  
“Oh sorry forgot you sleep during the day now. I didn’t mean to keep you up.” He stood up and was walking toward the door.  
“Do you mind if I borrow this?” He held up the book. “It's really interesting.”  
“Knock yourself out.”  
“Thanks I’ll be back later tonight to check on you and let you know what else I find out. ”  
With that he left. Did he say he’d be back? What deity do I thank for puttin’ me in Scott’s good graces. He’s been down right nice to me lately. I gotta say I love the change. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Scott on my mind.  
~~~~  
Mmmmmm my body was feelin’ so relaxed and light. The feeling was comin' from right between my legs. I opened my eyes and looked down to see what it was. Someone was under the covers giving me a damn impressive blow job. I leaned up on my elbows and lifted up the covers to see who was that I should thank or kill.  
Low and behold it was Scott. Checks flushed and hollowed, plump lips stretched around my dick and his hands massaging my thighs. He was sucking so hard on my dick I could barely keep my eyes open. Damn the sight alone was gonna make me cum.  
“Scott what are you doing?” I said through clenched teeth fighting the urge to thrust up. I put a hand on his head to pull him off. Pulling on Scott's hair only made him moan and suck particularly hard. He got the hint and pulled up so achingly slow letting go'a me with a loud pop.  
“It seems pretty obvious what I’m doing don’t cha think?” He smiled wolfishly at me. He went back to licking me with his whole tongue from base to tip then from tip to base slowly and lesurly like I was his favorite flavored Popsicle, occasionally playfully pulling and nipping at the foreskin. Gripping the sheets I could feel my claws coming out ripping the sheets and puncturing the mattress a little. I knew I had to make him stop even when I didn’t want to. Hell If anything I wanted to shove that pretty little mouth of his down on to my cock till he choked and gaged. Believe me it was so tempting.  
“Slim stop.” But it came out more like a breathy whisper then a command. He paused. “We cant.” I said more seriously. He pulled off me again.  
“Why? Don’t you want me?" He asked a little too innocently. "Because I want you. I have for a long time Logan. Let me. Please. Isn't this what you want?" he begged as he kissed the tip. "What we both need." He blew cool air on my cock making it pulse and leak precome. "Please Logan" The way he begged god, in that moment I’da given him anything he asked for. He put his hand on my cock and stroked slowly and languidly up and down while he licked up the precome that formed around the tip. I couldn’t decide if this was heaven or torture. Fuck it, I don’t care anymore. I just needed Scott and his talented mouth to keep going. I closed my eyes throwing my head back and just letting it happen. I knew there was questions that need answering but i just couldn't bring myself to care, my mind had already left for the night.  
His stroking was gettin rougher and faster. "Yesssss just like that!" He had stopped licking and was sucking the head hard while massaging it with his tongue. I could feel it, I was about to cum. He removed his hand to let his mouth slide all the way down to the base letting the head of my cock go down his throat and swallowed. "Ahhh Fuck yesss!" He pulled back until only the head was in his mouth and took a deep breath. Holding my hips down he dove back down again and again swallowing each time his lips touched the base of my cock. I let out a sound between a cry and a growl. Each time he dove down it was like little electric currents were going through my shaft and balls. He was fucking his throat with my cock and it was fucking spectacular. He took one hand off my hips to gently message my balls kneeding and tugging. That was it i couldn’t hold back any more. My hands flew to his head and held him by the back of his head. “Scott yes yes oh god fuck!” It felt like I was shattering to a million pieces. I shot rope after rope of cum down his throat. “Scott I --Oh--yessss--I love--yes I love you!”  
~~~~~  
My eyes flew open. I was drenched in sweat and my jeans were a sticky mess. I sat up and looked around my heart still hammering in my chest. There was no Scott anywhere. It was just me on my bed, alone in the dark. Damn It was a dream. A wet dream. The realization making me feel dirty and hollow. How the hell am I supposed to face him now when all I can think about is his mouth on my dick. I looked at my wristwatch. It said 8:00 PM. Guess I better change before Scott gets here. Wouldn’t want to explain why I have cum all over my pants. Though that might be an interestin’ conversation starter. “Well you see slim I had a wet dream about cha givin me head and creamed myself.” That would definitely be directly followed by a punch to the face. I sigh shaking my head. I went to grab some black sweat pants from the closet. I stripped out of my dirty clothes an put'em on. I went and sat back down on the bed.  
My throat was killing me and my head ached like someone had hit me with a sledgehammer. The last time I'd felt like this I'd been cravin' Scott's blood. Just thinling about the taste alone was making my mouth water. I licked my lips but nicked my tongue on one of my fangs. As soon as I tasted the blood it was like a jolt of electricity. I needed more. Remembeering the cooler on the floor was full of blood. I bent down and opened the cooler. There was a note in the cooler. Picking it up it read:<br />

Logan,<br />

I just thought you might like to know that one blood pack equals a pint. So simple math would indicate you need to eat 8 to be full. Coincidentally I packed 16 for you you have enough for tonight and tomorrow's night. <br />

Sincerely, Hank <br />

I swear sometimes I feel like Hank thinks in dumb or something Lifting one of the blood packs I bit into it. It did not taste delicious at all. Hank was right fresh blood was better. The blood had congealed so it was more like drinking jello. Disgusting. But a meals a meal. I drained all 8pints in record time. I desposed of the packets in a trash bin by the desk. Note to self take out trash later so no one dies of fright.

  
I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I didn't want to smell like copper and pennies when I was talkin' to Scott. Looking in the mirror I noticed my eyes were still light green but with flecks of blue and silver. Hell I was mesmerizing myself. My skin was still tan but smooth where there had been wrinkles, giving me a youthful look. An my fangs gave me an even wilder look about me when I smiled if it was even possible. Well now I won’t look so old next to Scott anymore.  
3rd POV  
“Its already gonna be 8, he should be up already right? He did say up all night.” Scott thought, stepping out of the shower and toweling himself off. He put on a black muscle shirt and black pajama shorts.  
Scott started down the hallway to Logan's room. “Why am I so nervous? I’m not some teen sneaking around in the middle of the night to a boyfriend’s room. Nope I’m just an adult checking on the welfare of another adult who I just so happen to be in love with. Yup perfectly valid excuse.” Reaching Logan's door and about to knock he paused.  
“Ahh mmmm”  
Was that, moaning coming from inside Logan's room?  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he put his ear to the door and listened.  
“Oh fuck yessss!” Anger and jealousy flared through Scott instantly. Who the hell was in there right now with Logan. Sounded like they were having a grand time from the way Logan was howling.  
Scott wanted to rip the door off its hinges and see for himself who it was that thought they were good enough for Logan.  
Gripping the door knob he stopped. Did he really want the image of Logan in bed with someone else imprinted in his mind. Not really. He let go of the door knob and took a few steps back to lean against the wall, crossing his arms with his head hung and sank into a sitting position on the floor.  
I’m so stupid. Why is it that every person I love ends up hurting me more than the last? True I didn’t tell Logan about my feelings but I mean even he can’t be this dense.  
It was as if a light went off in Scott's head. Oh I get it. He knew i was coming to check on him tonight. So If he did know about my feelings for him this is his way of saying he’s not interested. How cruel. He could have just told me. I didn’t need a show.  
He thought bitterly. He stood up and turned around heading back to his room, feeling more hurt and utterly ridiculous.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm evil for leaving it on a cliff hanger but I promise it'll be worth it!!!! Please leave comments and kudos love you guys!!!


	3. Truths and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the views!!!!!! Honestly I didn't think this work would get so much love but I'm glad you guys like it. Also Kurt lovers please don't kill me, I wasn't really sure how to do his accent so please bear with it. Love you guys!!!! please leave comments and kudos.

p>p>>p>p>p>p>p>Logans POV  
Logan was sitting on his bed with his back to the wall with his legs spread and drawn up. Smoking a cigar and waiting for Scott to show up.  
Hank was right it does taste like dirt, he thought.  
Alright I’m callin’ it. He ain’t coming. It’s already midnight an he’s probably asleep. Just when I think I’m catching a break with Scott it turns out to be nothin.  
Well this ain’t nothin a cold beer can’t fix, dirt tastin' or not. Putting the cigar on the ash tray I got off my bed and headed for the door. Steeping into the hallway a sense of wrongness washed over me.  
The air smelled strongly of sadness out here. I sniffind the air some, hoping it would lead me to where the smell was coming from.  
It was coming from Scott’s room. I listened for Scott's heartbeat trying to make out if he was awake or not. It was beating a little too fast for my liking. Maybe he was having nightmares again. Fuck it I’m checking on him. Consequences be damned.  
Now before you call me a stalker or a creep, I knocked ok.  
Knock knock  
“Scott you ok in there?” I asked through the door. No answer so I went in and closed the door behind me. It wasn't too dark with the moonlight streamin' in fom the open glass double doors. The open unlocked doors, who the hell sleeps with unlocked doors but unlocked glass doors? Honestly I felt like waking Scott and asking if he had a brain. If I kept walking straight across the room the glass double doors would lead out on to a balcony that didn't look like it got much use lately. The outside furniture was draped with sheets to protect it from the weather and there was leaves and debre all over everything. If I had to guess I'd say Jean had used the balcony and Scott was trying to preserve it in his own way.  
Scott's room was a little more personal than mine was. The right side of the room had a door which I'm assuming was a closet and a big dresser with a mirror on top. On top of the dresser was a lamp, a comb, car keys, and some assortment of hair gels. His bed was further down taking up most of the room. It looked like a queen sized bed, definatly big enough for two people. He had a writing desk against the left side of the room, above it was a medium size bulletin board scattered with pictures of Jean and Scott and the different memories they'd made together. They looked so happy and just right for each other. They just fit together like puzzle pieces. Where as Scott and I, we just don't. Scott's Mr. Perfectionist and I'm well, I can't even remember who I am. I shook my head tryin to get rid of the negative thoughts and remind myself why I had came in here in the first place.  
I walked up to the bed where he slept. He was laying in his side with one arm under the pillow and one hanging off the bed. The covers were only waist high and his shirt was scrunched up around his stomach showing off his six pack and that v shaped waist. The sight was mouth watering. I brought my hand up and pushed his bangs outa his face, letting it rest on the side of Scott's face. So he slept without his glasses. He almost looked peaceful except for the red rimmed puffy eyes. It looked like he had cried himself to sleep. But why and for who? I was gettin angry the more I thought about how someone had hurt Scott. Man when I find out what happened to him I’m gonna kill whoever’s responsible.  
“Mmmmm”  
Damn he’s waking up. But before I could pull my hand back his own hand came up and gripped mines. I didn't dare breath much less move.  
“Love you” he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.  
“Love you.” he mumbled sleepily  
So he still dreamt of Jean. I know it's a selfish thought but I was hoping he'd have already moved on, or at least started to. But then again Scott was always good at hiding his pain. Why hadn't I noticed that he was hurting? A few tears streaked down his face. I wanted to wipe'em away and hold him but I was too scared to move lest I wake him.  
“Luv Gan.”  
What was the name? Gan. Who the hell is Gan. Maybe short for Megan? When did he meet this girl? So hes not dreamin' of Jeanie then? I leaned in till my ear was practically over his mouth.  
“Love you Logan.”  
I kid you not my brain shut down for a couple seconds. Did he really just say, he loved me? I looked down at him wondering if he was awake and messin with me. But no he was asleep and this time I did wiped away the fresh tears that fell. He kissed my hand a few times and fell back asleep. He loosened his grip on my hand enough for me to pull it out of his. I stood there debating whether or not to wake him up and demand answers. Instead I did neather and quietly left the room and closed the door behind me.  
I walked a little till I was in the middle of the hallway. The shock slowly wearing off and reality starting to sink in. Scott's in love. Scott's in love with me. Scott loves me. It was like a mantra I’m my head.  
“Ok ok calm down” I told myself aloud. There was still the question as to why Scott cried himself to sleep while dreaming of me. Maybe he thought I don't feel the same and he's just been holding it in all this time like he does with everything else. Typical Scott. I'm just gonna have show him I do feel the same. The million dollar question was, how?  
3rd pov  
Logan made his way down to the kitchens at a loss on how to handle confessing to Scott. He could sense there was someone else in there and sure enough he saw the familiar arrow shaped blue tail of Kurt.  
“I see I’m not the only one who can't sleep.” Logan said as he opened the fridge looking for anything stronger than juice or soda. Deciding on a coke he went and sat across the table from Kurt.  
“Good evening mein friend.” Kurt was sitting at the table drinking some warm green tea. He was wearing a white t-shirt with white shorts that had been cut in the back to allow room for his tail. He noticed something was off about Logan. His skin was a little pale and he was moving even more graceful and silent than usual. His sensitive hearing didn't even register Logan was there until Logan had spoken. Usually that type of stealth was only used on missions. But that's not what got Kurt's attention. What really got Kurt's attention was Logan's eyes. They were still green but not as they used to be. These eyes were a kind of soft green like the way the trees looked in early spring. A soft green sprinkled with light blues and hints of silver. There was something luminous about them that he just couldn't look away.  
Kurt put his tea down and crawled over the table to Logan looking as if he was in a daze. "Logan forgive me but you seem different somehow.”  
“Nah I’m sure its just cuz your tired.” He tried to seem unaffected by Kurt's staring but it was clear he wasn't going to drop the subject. He felt a little guilty for lying to Kurt but he wasn't so sure of how the other mutant would react. He knew he'd have to come clean to the team about his little"change" eventually. But he was somewhat skeptical that they'd keep him on the team. Hell if they were a afraid of him now, just imagine how much worse it'll be when they find out he's a vampire. He could almost hear their thoughts of distrust, almost see the look of hatred and disgust in their eyes.  
“No you look younger" Kurt was in a crouching position now, his face leveled with Logan's "and you even smell different like freshly dug up earth and rain.” Kurt couldn't help noticing.  
Would telling Kurt be so bad. Logan weighed the pros and con's. Logan figured it would be alright to tell Kurt considering he used to be a priest and is a close personal friend. They were sworn to keep secrets or something right.  
"It's a long story.” he said with a piercing stare  
“I 'ave the time.” Kurt smiled brightly at Logan his tail wagging a little behind him.  
“This story would go better with beer.” Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before he was gone.*Bamf* Only half kidding Logan didn’t expect him to go out and get some. *Bamf*  
“I did not know which kind you liked is dis ok.” He held a 24 pack of Budweiser beer in each arm.  
“This is perfect. Although I think we should move this party back to my room. The others will kill me if the kids see us drinking in the house.”  
“Sure ok.” Kurt wrapped his tail around Logan's wrist and teleported them back to Logan’s room.  
They walked over to the bed and sat on it side by side backs against the wall. Logan opened a pack handing Kurt a beer and they began drinking while Logan began to tell Kurt about the events of this morning, mind you leaving out the more intimate parts with him and Scott. When he finished he waited to see what Kurt would say.  
"Back in Germany" he began in a soft low voice "we called vampires Blutsauger. It translates to blood sucker. No offense. They believe vampires were people who were not baptized Roman Catholic, were involved in witchcraft, lived an immoral life, or committed suicide became Blutsaugers. I used to believe it too but now not so much."  
"Immoral life you say. Then that settles it. I'm damned for sure." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He couldn't help thinking about how he'd been born damned from the beginning. Firstly with his mutation and now with being a monster.  
How would Logan being a vampire affect Scott.  
Scott was still human where as Logan wasn't. Scott would eventually grow old and die where as Logan wouldn't. He would stay frozen in time as he now was like a marble statue. He tried to imagine being at Scott's funeral and he couldn't even picture it. A life without Scott was a life Logan couldn't live in. What would be the point of going through all that hurt again, of falling in love after Scott. He was done with starting over with every relationship. Of all the people he's ever loved he's never felt so strongly about any of them as strongly as he felt for Scott. Scott would be the last person he'd ever want to love and be loved by.The day Scott died Logan swore it would be his last day on earth too.  
Logan looked over at Kurt. He looked on the verge of passing out with his head noddin an all. "I don't think your damned Logan. God looks at you as you are now, not you as you were. There is still much good you can do." He let out a big yawn and leaned his head against Logan's shoulder. "Remember your not a monster or an animal. Just a man trying to do good in this messed up world. And no one can fault you for trying. Not even God." Then just like that he was out like a light.  
Logan laid Kurt down on the bed knowing he should probably take him back to his room, but he just looked so peaceful laying there. Logan decided to give him the bed and lay on the floor. He didnt really need to sleep but he didn't have anthing else to do that night.Grabbing an extra pillow and blanket from the closet he laid it out and laid down. He felt relieved that Kurt hadn't been afraid or uncomfortable around him. It almost made him feel hopeful for the rest of the team.  
Scott's POV  
Beep! beep! beep! Smash!!!  
"Great real mature Scott you just smashed your alarm clock, what did it ever do to you?"  
When I woke up I didn't feel much like getting out of bed. I reached over to the nightstand for my glasses. It looked around 7 am but I couldn't be entirely sure without my alarm clock. I sat up and instantly regretted it. It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to my head. I really thought about just wallowing in my sorrows but then how would I answer when someone asks what's wrong.  
"Oh nothing just dying on the inside because the guy I'm in love with isn't in love with me. No big whoop." Not an appropriate response.  
I'm supposed to be mature and confident leader of the x-men, not the guy who cries because he got rejected. But it still hurt to know Logan would do something like that. Why would he spend all that time helping me heal if he was going to slice my wounds open again. I thought we had grown closer over these last couple of months. If not friendship at least mutual respect.  
I couldn't help but think that this is my own fault too. If I would've just told Logan how I felt from the very start when I had first met him things might've been diffrent. If I hadn't been so scared of my own feelings or had I just broken up with Jean back then, it might've been me that Logan was making love to last night.  
It made my chest hurt to think about last night. How I had walked back to my room and cried myself to sleep. Half wanting to go back and tell Logan what I felt for him. But what difference would it make. He had already told me he was in love with someone else. So why am I feeling so betrayed? I guess I figured he'd always end up with me but I guess it wasn't ment to be. Logan had already chosen who he wanted to be with and it wasn't me.  
This is just way too depressing to think about right now. What I need is a distraction. Something to breath a little bit of life back into me. Coffee. That's what I need. If coffee doesn't make my morning better than nothing would.  
I got off the bed and changed out of my pajamas. I put on a red polo shirt with blue jeans and some white slip on vans. I combed my hair and gelled it then headed out. I tried to hurry by Logan's door so I wouldnt have to see Logan and his lover come out together. I don't think I'd be able to keep my cool. But of course the universe has never been so kind to me, so as I was hurrying past Logan's door it swung open. There stood Kurt Wagner. He looked tired and was wrapped in a blanket. His hair was a mess and oddly he didn't seem to have any love bites on him. No that I was looking of course.  
"Good morning Scott." He was rubbing his eyes and yawned.  
So that's who it was. I was so wrong. If anybody was more deserving than me it was Kurt. Nice, sweet, funny, adorable Kurt. How could I compete with those big doe eyes or that sexy German accent. I knew I couldn't but that doesn't mean I had to like it. Don't get me wrong I don't hate Kurt but I still wish he wasn't with Logan.  
"Morning Kurt." I waved and smiled, walking past him trying to look happy and not like a kicked puppy. Come on Scott baby you can do this, act natural.  
I made my way down to the kitchen and decided to put on a pot of coffee. As it was being made I leaned against the counter with my hands holding on to the edge of it. Why can't I ever love someone good for me. True there was Jean and Emma but one possessed me and the other tried to kill me. Logan I swear will be one of the most complicated relationship of my life. He's either the friend I always wanna kill or the lover I wish I could hate. True he wasn't my lover but I did love him, and damn it if I wished I didn't. I wish I could take my feelings and stomp them down so I wouldn't feel anything.  
Logans POV  
It seems like my body knows to wake up at exactly sundown. I sat up noticing Kurt had left and he had made the bed. Bless that elf. I got up and put the extra blankets and pillows away making the room look neat and tidy again. I threw a towel over my shoulder and grabbed a pair of blue jeans with a black muscle shirt. Maybe a shower would help me think about how to woo Scott.  
The shower rooms had the lay out like those of a school locker room. Lockers, bathrooms, and of course showers. The individual showers themselves consisted of three walls and of course no curtain. Not that i minded. I ain't ashamed of what I'm packin'. If someone wants to look hey, I'll be glad to make their day. The showerhead and knobs were on the left side of wall and of course a rack on the right side to put your soaps and shampoos etc. Steppin under the hot spray of the shower felt like heaven on my sore back. I coulsy feel the knots and tension melt away. I can't belive I've gotten so use to sleeping in a bed that one night on the floor made me stiff. Positively shameful. As I was scrubbin' up I could swear I heard soft moanin comin from one of the other showers. Guessing by the needy sounds and volume of their moanin they'd gone a long time without gettin laid. Poor guy. I was almost done rinsin out and about to leave, as to avoid any awkward situations, till I caught a whiff of their scent. It was Scott. If there was ever a sign from the universe this was it. Maybe I should go check on him. Sounds like he could use a hand.  
Walking a couple of showers down I saw him. Fuck I know I say this alot but Scott's body is a thing of beauty, all muscle and no fat complete with creamy unblemished skin. I leaned back against the opposite shower with my arms crossed drinking in the sight of him. He was so into it that he didn't even notice me standing there watching. Scott was standin' under the showerhead with his head hangin', resting his weight on his left forearm and stroking himself with his right hand. His face was flushed from the hot water and he was panting real hard. His wet was hair clung to his face and boy did I wanna run my hands through it. The steam of the hot water made it look like I had walked right in to one of my favorite fantasies. And in a way I kinda did if you think about it.  
A shaky moan escaped his lips as he called out my name.  
"You called summers." I said with a smirk on my face unable to stay silent. He he gasped and spun around so fast I thought he might fall.  
"Logan, what the hell are you doing here?! Have up been standing there all this time." He asked sounding incredulous.  
"You called me didn't you?" He was speachless. I got up off the wall and headed for him. I walked up to him slowly and deliberately until we were a hairs breath away from touching. Pushing my luck I put a hand on his chest and felt him shiver. I slowly slid my hand down his stomach stoping right above his cock, never taking my eyes off his.  
"What, what are you doing Logan?"  
I was waiting to see if he'd bolt but to my surprise he didn't. So I decided to be a little bolder. I grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against me making him grab on to my shoulders and his cock to rub up against my stomach. He shivered let out a barley audible sigh.  
"We can't your with---"  
"Summers" I interrupted him not wanting to hear anymore of his excuses "I've wanted to do this to you for a long time now."  
He looked doen at me. "You don't mean stab me right?" He asked sounding a little worried.  
"No" I whispered "I mean this."  
I reached my arm up pulling him down and kissed him square on the mouth.  
3rd POV  
Logan and Scott kissed each other passionately with open mouth kisses, all tongue and teeth. Their hands roaming each others bodies as if they couldn't get enough. Logan pushed Scott against the wall kissing and licking down his body till he was level with Scott's cock. He put his hands on Scott's hips and breathed deeply. The smell of Scott's arousal was making his head swim. Logan looked up at Scott and stuck his tongue out giving tiny kitty licks and gentle suction here and there to Scott's cock but no more than that. Scott leaned is head back against the shower wall closing his eyes.  
"Logan." Scott threaded his hands through Logan's hair. How many times had he dreamt of this happening. Wasn't he just praying this morning for even a sliver of a chance to be with Logan, and now he was. But was this really how he wanted it to be. To be used and later thrown away. Being a side lover never going deeper than just sex. No it wasn't.  
"Stop." He pulled Logan's hair to get his attention. "This, this can't happen. We can't do this." Logan stopped his ministrations and looked up at Scott confusion written on his face.  
"I don't suppose you wanna tell me why?" He'd be damned if Scott was gonna come up with some crazy excuse again as to why they couldn't be together. Especially when he was so close again.  
"You know why " Scott said softly looking away from Logan.  
"Look" Logan began trying to word it gently as to not upset Scott, getting up off the floor seeing as the mood had shifted "I know I'm being selfish and unfair what with you still not bring over Jean but I ----"  
"Wait, you think this is about me not being over Jean? Because by the way I am." Logan saw a hurt expression mingled with anger cross Scott's face.  
Logan couldn't understand what was going on. If they wanted each other then why were they still talking and on top of it arguing.  
Scott sighed trying to reign in his temper.  
"Doesn't it even bother you that you're cheating on Kurt?" He crossed his arms and threw Logan a disgusted look.  
"Come again?" Was all Logan could say to the words Scott had just said to him.  
"The problem is that your with Kurt" pointing an accusing finger at him "and I'm not going to do anything that could hurt him, no matter how much I might want you. We both deserve better than this." Scott crossed his arms sounding final.  
"Ok you officially lost me. Did you say me an Kurt are, together? Because that shit ain't true. Where did ya even hear that?"  
"Oh I heard plenty last night." He said glaring at Logan, his tone icy.  
"What? Nothing happened between us last night, we just talked."  
"Right. You know what do whatever you want. You do anyway no matter how much it might hurt someon else's feelings because all you care about is yourself."  
"That's a lie." Logan was gettin angry now. How could Scott stand there and judge him like he'd never done anythin to hurt nobody.  
"Oh is it?" His voice dripping with sarcasm "Let's recap then. If I'm a liar than why didn't you stay away from Jean like I had asked you to. You knew I hated it when you'd hit on her, but you did it anyway." He threw his hands up in exasperation.  
"I told you I was only playin. I didn't mean nothin by it."  
"That's not the point and you know it. Look" he gave a tired sigh and looked at him "this isn't going to happen again ok. I could never look Kurt in the face if he found out."  
Growling loudly Logan grabbed Scott by the shoulders resisting the urge to shake him. "Now you listen and listen good alright" his voice dropping low and almost deadly "there's nothin goin on between me and the elf alright."  
"Don't lie to me." He shook off Logan's hands from his shoulders. "If nothing happened then why did I see Kurt coming out of your room this morning? And last night when I came to check on you there was loud moaning and mewling coming from the otherside of the door."  
Logan's face scrunched up in confusion. He was racking his brain for anything that might've happened last night. And then it hit him. A creeping suspicion that he knew exactly what Scott was talking about.  
"Wait what time did you come by? I was waiting all night for you just so you know."  
"I went around 8 not that it matters."  
He felt like smaking myself in the face. Scott had obviously heard him dreaming and thought it was because Kurt and him were going at it. Now Logan understand why Scott thought they were involved.  
"Why does it even bother you that I might've been with someone, which I wasn't." If he was hoping for an answer he was dissappionted. All he got was silence. Scott had gone pale and the anger had vanished completely. "No more beatin around the bushes be honest with me. Do ya got feelings for me cycke or what?"  
Scott could only open and close his mouth. It made him look like a cute koi fish. "Now before you lie" seeing as Scott was about to protest "just keep in mind I already know you do."  
"What do you mean?" He asked sounding less than sure of himself now.  
"Last night I went to check on you because you hadn't showed and I got worried" that was more or less the truth "you were mumbling stuff in your sleep."  
"What kind of stuff?" He said in a quiet voice.  
"You said that you loved me." Scott was silent his expression blank as if my words had no affect on him. If Logan didn't posses feral instincts he wouldn't have been able to hear Scott's heart hammering in his chest or smell the way his scent changed from anger to something close to fear.  
"Do you" the words getting caught in his throat, say it just say it he kept saying to himself in his mind "do you love me Scott?" Logan had never sounded so vulnerable to Scott. He could almost see the man under the mask of arrogance and self hate. He looked up at the ceiling as if it held the answer he needed.  
"And what if I do." He said looking Logan dead in the eye. "It doesn't change what I heard last night." Logan couldn't believe it, Scott had said it, confirmed it. Now there was only the matter of clearing things up. But telling Scott about his fantasy was harder to say out loud than he originally thought.  
"Oh that that was, no you see I was, I mean I wasn't but---" he was trying to find a good way to explain the situation but each one sounded stupider out loud than they did in his head.  
"I knew it" he said looking at Logan his face full of hurt "you can't even denied it." Scott pushed past Logan heading as fast as he could for the exit. Logan followed him and grabbed Scott by the arm turning him around to face him.  
"Please wait, just listen to me." Scott wanted to pull away and keep walking but the look of desperation mixed with hurt on Logan's face kept him in place.  
"You have one minute."  
"The noises you heard were coming from me because " Logan knew he had to swallow his shame here and now or he'd lose any chance of ever being with Scott " because I was having a wet dream about you." Logams face turned bright red as he said it he hoped the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. They stared at each other for short while, Scott finally breaking the silence.  
"So all the noise was you having an erotic dream?"  
"Yes."  
"About me?"  
"Yes."  
A little more silence passed.  
"And your not dating Kurt?"  
"No. He was in my room last night because I was talking to him about what happened to me yesterday day."  
"No sex."  
"No sex."  
Scott looked thoughtful for a moment. He brought his hand up cupping Logan's cheek then bent down slowly and kissed Logan chastly on the mouth. He pulled back slightly nuzzling his nose against Logan's. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew how I felt about you and you were just making fun of me."  
"I would never do that and I didn't know how you felt until last night. I thought I was the only one who felt this way."  
"Wait so does this mean you were serious about what you said yesterday in the infirmary?"  
"Kinda slow lately ain't ya." He said playfully.  
Scott smiled sweetly at Logan. "As much as I'd like to continue this, we should probably talk about this somewhere more private. I mean" he gave a sheepish smile "that's if you still want too."  
"I'll be there." With a final kiss Scott walked away a little sway to his hips leaving Logan with a glorious view of that firm backside.  
Logans POV  
The walk to Scott's room had never been so short. As soon as I had left the shower I towled off and headed straight for my room. There were still a few things I had to take care of before I met up with Scott. Like eating for one. I didn't really want to eat that slop but I wasn't willing to risk Scott's safety. I finished off the rest if the blood packs mentaly reminding myself to make a visit to see Hank and get more tomorrow night. I made a quick trip to the bathroom and brushed my teeth not wanting my breath to smell like copper. Seein as jeans might not be appropriate for tonight anymore I slipped on some black sweatpants and a black muscle shirt, forgoing underware altogether and headed straight for Scott's room. I knocked waiting to be let in.  
Knock knock.  
Scott opened the door smiling at me. He was wearing a big white T-shirt that covered his short blue boy shorts making it seem as if he was wearing nothing underneath.  
"Logan come in." He smiled a big bright smile for me. I walked past him into the room and stood by the dresser. "What no hello kiss?" I smirked raising an eyebrow.  
He walked up to me put his arms around my neck and bent down to kiss me. It was such a tender tentative kiss it almost had me meltin on the spot. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to deepen the kiss but he just broke it and turned his head as if to tease me.  
"We're suppose to talk first remember." He gave me a teasing smile that made my stomach do summersaults. "I remember so talk. "  
"Now no pouting." He ran his thumb over my lips. "Your so cute Logan, I just wanna kiss that pout right off you."  
"Then why don't you?" I say making a last attempt to get him to keep kissin me.  
"Because I'd like to know what this means to each of us." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. I sat with my back against the head board and he sat in front of me leaving one leg hanging off the side of the bed and he brang the other one up and hugged it.  
"So how do ya wanna do this?" I asked. He thought about it then said "How about we alternate when we ask questions. Like you go then I go and repeat the process. But we each have to answer truthfully nomatter what, ok?" I noded sounds simple enough.  
"Alright then I'll go first. When did ya start having feelins for me?" The question had been on my mind a lot as of late and now I can finally have it answered.  
"Since the moment I met you." He was looking at me but I wish I could have seen his eyes when he said that. Did they light up and shine like the way I read about in books? "You were just so rebellious and didn't care to be like everyone else or conform to the rules of society. I admit it was a pain at first and I wanted nothing more than to get rid of you." He looked away as if admitting this embarrassed him. "You were just this presence in the house that everyone loved and looked up to. Everything I wanted to be and I disliked you for it. But the more you stayed the more I saw what kind of person you really were. So I guess I've always had feelings for you." Damn how can I have been so blind. The whole time and I didn't even know.  
"Alright my turn. Am I the person you said you were in love with when we were on the roof that night?" Scott was blushing and biting his bottom lip out of nervousness.  
"Yes but I didn't want to tell you because I thought I'd be taking advantage of you while you were still grieving over Jeanie." I remember how broken and sad he he looked. Like he was on the last strings of his sanity and all he needed was a little push."I could never forgive myself if I had hurt you. You said you're not grieving anymore why?"  
Scott let out a long sigh and was playing with a lose string from the blanket. "To be honest I fell out of love with Jean a couple months before she died."  
"What!? Why!?"  
"Why do you think? Ever since you walked into my life it was a constant battle of wanting to love you and wishing you would just disappeaer. Or wanting to forget you and go back and try to be happy with Jean." I'm not gonna lie his words cut me a little but i was glad for his honesty. "I know I should have broken up with her but I just" he brought a hand up and ran it through his hair and brought it down to rest at the back of his neck "was so scared of my feelings for you that I just did nothing. Seeing you want Jean and flirt with her used to infuriate me at first because well she was my wife. In my mind I thought you were trying to be a home wrecker and come between us. Then after I started falling out of love with Jean I realized the real reason I always got angry with you all the time. It was beacause I was jelouse. I was wishing it was me you were wanting and flirting with." He looked up at me shame and regret written all over his face. I reached out for Scott's hand and twined our fingers together running my thumb over his knuckles. Scott gave a small smile and little squeeze back showin he appreciated my comforting gesture. It was weird, I'd never been good at comfortin people but with Scott it just came so naturally.  
"Your right you should have broken up with her if you didn't love her anymore but I don't fault you for bein scared. Hell I was scared to tell you too. I didn't know how to get your attention other than fightin or arguin with you. Seeing you with Jean and how happy yall were just about killed me inside every damn day.  
I thought about leaving the x-men completely and trying to move on. You know forget you completely. But everytime I tried I'd never get farther than the front gates before I turned back around. And when I did leave all I could think about was getting back to you, seeing you. I knew then no matter what that I couldn't, no wouldn't be with out you." I looked him dead in the eyes "I love you summers." I brought his hand up, our hands still laced together and kissed the back of it. It was like a weight had been lifted off my chest by just sayin those three little words.  
"I, I love you too Logan." He said in a low shy voice blushing like a school boy confessing to his crush for the first time."Your really too adorable for your own good huh."  
He scowled at me. "Women are adorable in case you hadn't noticed I'm a man.  
"I know but your still adorable."  
"Let's agree to disagree." He crawled up next to me and layed his head on my chest cuddling with me.  
"What is this? I mean us, what are we?" He said gesturing between us with his hand.  
"I mean this is more than just sex right?" He looked up at me hope ringin in his voice.  
"Haven't ya been listenin to anything I've been sayin? I've never wanted just sex from you slim. I want all of you. The good and the bad. If we do this I wanna do it right."  
He raised an eyebrow suspiciously"Then I can tell everyone were together?"  
"You had better. I don't want to be with someone that's ashamed to be seen with me."  
"Then you'll be my boyfriend?" He said in an excited voice.  
"That sounds too childish. How about I be your lover." I say as I take hold of his chin and tilt his face up to kiss me. I could die right now and be happy. The man I love in my arms kissing me, loving me back. What more could I ask for? Nothing could compare to this moment. I don't think I've ever been happier and if I have I don't care to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I'm the queen of cliff hangers bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!


End file.
